Fievel vs. Queen Narissa
As Fievel made it out, he saw the drawbridge being raised up. "Watch out, Fievel!" cried Giggles. Spyro leapt across the gap, managed to make it across, and took off, flying. Narissa climbed to the top of her highest tower and saw Fievel riding on top of Spyro, leaving with Petunia, Giggles, and Flaky. "Hurry, hurry, Fievel!" called Petunia. Narissa started shooting purple lightning bolts from her scepter at the Russian boy mouse. Fievel dodged them by rolling out of the way. Narissa cast another lightning bolt, and Fievel nearly missed it. Then Narissa raised her scepter in the air, and a ball of electricity started to form in her scepter. It grew bigger and bigger until she shot it at him. The thunder ball was like a homing missle as Fievel tried to avoid it. Then he dove under a rock arch and the ball impacts it, causing a bright explosion. Fievel and the female Happy Tree Friends were now getting close to Eric's castle. But Narissa was not finished yet. "A forest of thorns shall be his tomb. Born through the skies on a fog of doom. Now go with the curse and serve me well, Round Eric's castle cast my spell!" said Narissa, as she cast a dark cloud above her head and sent it over to Eric's castle. When the storm cloud was all around the castle, parts of the clouds formed into razor-sharp thorns that grew extremely large. Fievel saw that his path was blocked by the thorns that dwelt within and had to stop before them. Narissa laughed evilly, thinking she had beaten him. But Fievel, being brave, entered the thorns. As he entered, the thorns tried to attack him as he dodged them. Petunia, Giggles, and Flaky saw that he needed help and zapped the thorns. Fievel quickly tried to avoid the thorns by cutting them with his sword. One of the thorns appeared in front of Fievel, blocking his path. But Fievel cut the thorns with his sword. But soon, all of them appeared in front of him. But with the help of the three female Happy Tree Friends, Fievel thrust his sword at them as the female Happy Tree Friends zapped them. All were gone, and Fievel finally made it through the defeated thorns. Now he, Petunia, Giggles, Flaky, and Spyro were approaching Eric's castle. Narissa saw that and was extremely furious, knowing that her spell had failed! "No!" she shouted, "It cannot be!" Then she finally had enough as she turned into a spinning dark purple ball and made it to the castle in fast speed. Fievel was now about to enter the entrance of the castle, but the same ball flew in front of him in an explosion, and Narissa appeared, making Fievel and Spyro come to a halt. "Oh no!" exclaimed Spyro, "It's Queen Narissa!" Narissa announced, "Now shall you deal with me, old prince, and all the powers of HELL!" With a flash of bright yellow thunder striking at her, and in a spinning tornado of vermilion fire, Nariss's body began to take shape into something. The body grew bigger, large wings appeared on her back, and her neck grew longer, making her now stand on four legs. When the flaming tornado disappeared with Narissa inside, Fievel, Spyro, Petunia, Giggles, and Flaky became shocked when they saw she had transformed herself into an evil giant dragon. The giant dragon now has metallic blue scales. She had lavender wings that matched her underbelly and underside of her tail. And her eyes were emerald green with coal black irises and pupils. Narissa roared at the Russian boy mouse in her dragon form. Fievel then courageously charged towards her. Flaky also charged towards her, but she was held back by Petunia yet again. As Fievel got closer, Narissa shot a blast of purple, green, and yellow fire at him. Fievel took a direct hit from the blast and fell to the ground. Fievel got right back up as breathed another blast of fire at him. But Fievel combated against it by whacking the dragon on the nose with his sword, causing her to growl in pain and snap her jaws at him. Fievel quickly got away as Narissa blew another blast of purple, green, and yellow fire. Then she lunged at Fievel and bit at him, but she missed him as Fievel jumped back. "Look out, Fievel!" yelled Spyro. Fievel then hid as Narissa looked for him. When she got near him, Fievel jumped out and slashed at her head with his sword. Narissa shortly roared in pain and bit at him. Then she reared up and breathed another blast of fire, setting the trees around the area on fire. At that moment, Fievel realized that he had no chance against the pure evil dragon head-on. So he climbed back on top of Spyro as the purple dragon took to the air. But Narissa chased after the Russian boy mouse. Narissa continued to breathe fire at him, but Fievel dodged it by rolling out of the way. He spun around real quick and shot his sword at her face. It was a direct hit, and Narissa roared at him. Fievel climbed up to a cliff, and Narissa to pursue him. But when Narissa reached the limit, she entered into a clearing of the blackest clouds and Fievel nowhere in sight. She looked around for him, sniffing for his scent. But not a trace of him was found. Then, out of nowhere, the Russian boy mouse's sword was shot at her as something shot by. And Narissa took a hit from it. Then she was hit again by the sword. Then again. And again. Enraged, Narissa spun around, breathing a massive wall of yellow fire as Fievel and Spyro tried to avoid it after hitting Narissa multiple times. When he tried to run past her, Narissa shot at him, but she missed. Watching the whole scene, the female Happy Tree Friends and Spyro could do nothing but watch in horror. When Narissa breathed another blast of yellow fire, Fievel blocked it with his shield, but he lost in the process. Narissa laughed evilly. Fievel quickly thought of a way to beat her now. Without his shield, there might be no chance against her. Then, he thought of Olivia and the King and Queen of the land. He knew he would not let them down. He must end this! Then an idea popped into his mind and started diving down. And Narissa dove after him. Fievel realized must time this perfectly. Or else it will fail. Then he began to concentrate. "Oh, sword of truth, fly swift and sure!" Fievel said to himself. "Let evil die and good endure!" When Narissa prepared to open her mouth to bite at Fievel again, the Russian boy mouse quickly spun around and shot his sword right into her chest. And everything inside exploded! Narissa groaned in pain and agony. Before they reached the ground, Narissa took one final lunge at him, but Fievel jumped out of the way as Narissa crashed to the ground and exploded in a massive ball of fire. When the fire died down, Fievel landed and looked into the impact crater, seeing what was left of Narissa. Queen Narissa, the mistress of all evil and darkness, is now finally dead! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs